Ils aimaient Ushijima
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Défi: Romance-Hurt/comfort-Goshiki Couple: Goshiki x Shirabu


Shirabu et Goshiki ne voyaient qu'un seul est même dos: Ushijima Wakatoshi, une montagne de talent et de puissance. Le premier avait été émerveillé par son jeu quand il était au collège alors que le second voulait tout simplement lui dérober son titre d'as. On ne pouvait pas dire, la rivalité au sein d'une même équipe, notamment entre deux joueurs se disputant une place similaire était dès plus fréquente, mais malgré tout, personne ne pouvait prendre Goshiki au sérieux. Comment imaginer ce naïf première année devancer l'invincible Ushijima au niveau national? Impossible, absolument impossible. Shirabu était de cet avis également, mais il était en revanche seul frustré par ce comportement, pourquoi Goshiki était si énergique, si déterminé, et si idiot quand il s'agissait d'Ushijima? Ou peut-être l'était-il tout le temps. Pourquoi tentait-il de dérober une partie du tout parfait que formait son senpai? Non décidément, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce gars là!

«Fiuuuuu! Les mecs! Je sors avec notre capitaineee!»

Un adolescent aux mèches rouges venait d'entrer dans la pièce et valsait à présent entre ses camarades, son corps brillait comme soulevé d'une fraiche vapeur suave de bonheur folâtre, et son gigantesque sourire déléguait au monde une aura béate inconsciemment rosé de niaiserie. Une douloureuse plaie infectée se formait dans le cœur de Shirabu, assis sur une antiquité épineuse en carex. Il se replia un peu plus sur sa lecture d'un manuel épais du lycée alors que Goshiki lui, flamboyait d'une fougue de gaité festive en bouillonnant intérieurement d'une affliction cachée.

«J'ai du mal entendre.

-Non-non, tu as très bien entendu petite teigne de Semi!

-C'est quoi ct'insulte? Et puis lâches moi tu vois bien que je suis occupé!

-Oui oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi vous travaillez tous? C'est bizarre!

\- Les examens approchent Tendou, tu devrais t'y mettre aussi!

-Tendou-senpai, c'est vrai? Alors Ushijima est intéressé par les hommes?»

Goshiki venait de couper la discussion des deux troisièmes années d'un ton vivace passionné à quoi on répondit en balançant exagérément une tête réjouie de haut en bas.

«Mais c'est génial!

-Ah tu trouves Goshiki? Il y a rien de fameux pourtant...

-Semi le stoïque jamais content! hum!

-Oh mais la ferme Tendou!»

Le plus jeune des quatre adolescents assemblés dans la pièce lança furtivement un regard inquiet vers le Shirabu peiné, laissant sa frange de cheveux noirs voltiger désagréablement, un écho à la boule de stress qui se mouvait dans son estomac.

«C'est pas tout, mais darling Ushijima, m'a envoyé vous chercher donc lâchez vos cahiers et stylos et en route pour la ballade nocturne avec tout le monde!

-Fallait le dire tout de suite, au lieu de nous raconter ta vie sentimentale inintéressante. Les autres sont avec lui j'imagine, faut pas les faire attendre, Goshiki, Shirabu vous venez?»

Les dits Goshiki et Shirabu ne bougèrent pas d'un pousse. À peine l'un d'eux levait un cil que l'autre déclarait tout bas:

«Je dois continuer à travailler...

-Oh! Dans ce cas je reste avec Shirabu-san!»

Et il se retrouvèrent après quelques salutations des terminales dans le désert tempétueux d'un pénible mutisme de souffrance.

«Pourquoi tu es resté? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-Dans les tiennes non plus Shirabu-san. La plupart du temps tu suis partout Ushijima.

-Non, je ne le suis pas... C'est plutôt toi qui le suis comme un petit chien, non?»

La tension de leur relation déferlait dans l'atmosphère. Décidément Goshiki avait le dont d'irriter Shirabu, il trouvait toujours quelque chose en lui d'insupportable, comme sa franchise naïveté, ou son esprit compétitif explosif. Le plus jeune en revanche ne nourrissait pas les mêmes ressentis envers son senpai, il était quelqu'un de simple, et appréciait Shirabu tel quel, avec ses humeurs sombres et ses remarques désobligeantes.

«Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Ushijima?»

Cette brutale question hantait Goshiki depuis longtemps déjà, il la formula bêtement en jouant avec sa fermeture éclair ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil désœuvré.

«Hein? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Parce que je l'aime, j'ai eu cette intuition! Et mes intuitions sont toujours justes! Du coup c'est super non? Il est gay je veux dire donc-

-Il est avec Tendou, nous n'avons pas nos chances.

Le doux ton de la voix de Shirabu flottait dans les oreilles de Goshiki comme un son strident horripilant, son air assuré disparu emporté par une brise d'air glaciale, et un saignement, la cause d'une douleur immense, meurtrit sa poitrine. Puis une petite fleur bourgeonna de cette amas d'hémoglobine, Shirabu avait posé son front sur l'épaule de Goshiki, alors la peau pâle de ce dernier retrouva des couleurs printanières. Il rosit puis rougit d'une ribambelle de tulipes et de marguerites, puis arpenta de ses doigts la somptueuse chevelure de Shirabu. Son vêtement s'humidifia sous les larmes de son senpai, mais il n'en dit mot, ravalant sa salive pour déguster encore un peu de cette instant.


End file.
